


I Have You Now My Pretty

by peabrain



Series: Imaginary Parties [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "Dark" Victor Nikiforov lol, E For Effort Victor, Fluff, He Tried Bless His Heart, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peabrain/pseuds/peabrain
Summary: The Katsuki-Nikiforovs are not abundantly skilled in roleplay.But theyareabundant in love.





	I Have You Now My Pretty

Yuuri snorts, then laughs so hard his abs start cramping.

"R-really, Victor?" he manages to get out between wheezes, collapsed on the bed with the ropes loosening off him. " _Really?_ "

Victor pouts. "Thanks for killing the mood, Yuuri."

"No, no, no, _you_ killed the mood with that _haha_ line, no, actually it was the accent, _haa_. Where on Earth did that accent come from?"

"You're so mean. See how long it takes me to indulge your whims in bed again."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yuuuuri..." Victor whimpers.

Yuuri just snickers. For all his insecurity Victor's been so unfailingly happy to reassure Yuuri of his desirability no matter what, more than eager to indulge Yuuri's _whims_ in bed, that he's no longer worried about putting Victor off. (Not much anyway.)

True to form, Victor picks up a slack end of the rope.

"Shall we try again, pet?" His approach is different now: voice low, gravelly, a dangerous glint in his eye. Yuuri's almost caught up in it, in the way Victor moves to loom over him sinuous and predatory, but that _accent_ from before invades his brain again and god Victor had sounded almost like-- like a _Muppet villain_ \--

No, nope. Moment lost. Yuuri dissolves into another fit of giggles and after a moment Victor joins in helplessly.

Eventually they calm down. There's no point in a third attempt tonight, so they untangle the rope and push it aside. Yuuri opens his arms for Victor to crawl into, an offer accepted without hesitation. It's peaceful. Yuuri has almost dozed off, content with the warm sleepy weight on top of him, when Victor speaks.

"But even if I said it wrong, it was right, yes?"

"Hmm?"

"I have you," Victor presses a kiss to his neck, sweetly tender.

It's almost like champagne, a joyous light fizzing through every cell of Yuuri's being.

"Yes," he whispers. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, feel free to point out goofs in the English. Also I'm still new at using ao3, what's the optimal time to post fics?


End file.
